


Bang-bang

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2015, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Gunplay, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Гарри охотится за хоркруксами. И ещё кое за кем.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 13





	Bang-bang

**Author's Note:**

> Немагическое AU, криминальное AU, упоминается смерть персонажа. Автор не слишком хорошо разбирается в устройстве британской мафии.  
> Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды ГП.

— Стреляй.

Он не напуган и не отводит взгляда, и было бы странно ожидать чего-то иного. Проклятый Северус Снейп, гангстер и прожигатель жизни, бывший прихвостень самого Лорда Волдеморта — чёрт знает почему он вообще до сих пор жив — никогда не был трусом. Но Гарри всё равно злится и крепче сжимает пистолет.

— Ну, чего ты ждёшь, Поттер? Ты ведь так долго об этом мечтал.

Это правда. С тех самых пор, как узнал, кто именно перешёл ему дорогу. Гарри был близок к цели, как никогда, ему чертовски везло, у него была отличная команда и поддержка клана за спиной, да, в конце концов, он и сам прошёл неплохую школу жизни. Когда его, сопливым мальчишкой, забрали из приюта и сделали частью семьи, он всего лишь занял то место, которое предназначалось ему по праву. Узнав подлинную историю взлёта и падения клана Поттеров, Гарри поклялся отомстить и ни на минуту не забывал о своей клятве.

Альбус Дамблдор, его друг и наставник, убитый в своём собственном особняке полгода назад, успел открыть ему способ уничтожения Лорда Волдеморта. Глава крупнейшей в Британии преступной группировки и убийца родителей Гарри, человек, богатству которого могла бы позавидовать вся королевская семья и члены Парламента в придачу. Волдеморт был влиятелен как сам дьявол, и почти так же неуязвим.

Но способ должен был существовать — и он существовал, самоубийственный и чертовски опасный.

— Он называет их хоркруксами, мой мальчик, — говорил Гарри Дамблдор, пуская к потолку колечки густого пахучего дыма. — В каком-то смысле, они — хранители тёмной души Тома Риддла.

Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза: старик всегда был склонен к пафосу. Впрочем, это с лихвой компенсировалось его железной хваткой и почётным депутатским креслом в Парламенте.

— Что за идиотское название? И что это за хрень, счета в банке?

— Информация. — Дамблдор загадочно блеснул глазами. А после рассказал Гарри историю нищего сироты Тома Риддла, чьё настоящее имя боялись произносить вслух.

— По отдельности хоркруксы не представляют никакой ценности, — говорил он, пока глухой, но чрезвычайно исполнительный камердинер разливал по кружкам традиционный английский чай. — Но если собрать их вместе… даже безграничные связи Тома Риддла не спасут его от падения.

— Этот компромат действительно так ценен для нас?

— О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько. — Дамблдор заговорщицки улыбнулся и подмигнул Гарри. — А теперь, мой мальчик, попробуй эти восхитительные шоколадные эклеры. Новейший рецепт от нашего лучшего кондитера, прямиком из солнечного Парижа — в сердце Лондона.

Альбус Дамблдор не дожил до осени: Лорд Волдеморт ревностно оберегает свои секреты. А Гарри Поттер ступил на тропу, с которой невозможно свернуть на полпути.

Alea jacta est(1), или как там вещали пидорасы-римляне.

Посвятив избранных в план Дамблдора и заручившись поддержкой семьи, Гарри сумел достать и рассекретить три хоркрукса. Но тут на горизонте появился Северус Снейп, и всё полетело к чертям.

Они с Роном и девочками отдыхали в казино, когда Невилл Лонгботтом принёс дурные вести. Гарри почти сорвал куш и крайне не обрадовался появлению капо(2), но игру пришлось отложить: Невилл не стал бы беспокоить без веской причины.

— У нас увели его. Дневник Риддла, — без предисловий сообщил Лонгботтом, когда они оказались в безопасном месте. — Вытащили прямо из-под носа.

— Кто?! — рявкнул Гарри. Впервые с тех пор, как не стало Альбуса, он почувствовал настоящую панику: никто не мог настучать, среди его доверенных лиц не может быть крыс, ведь так?

— Он. — Невилл швырнул на стол фотографию.

И Гарри узнал.

***

Он встречался со Снейпом неоднократно — в те времена, когда ещё был простым солдатом(3) и не допускался к вершине айсберга. В коротких и яростных перестрелках с кланом Лорда Волдеморта, где головы летали, как мячи для гольфа, а в крови зашкаливал адреналин. И потом, позже, на закрытых вечеринках для избранных, где играли в русскую рулетку и проматывали целые состояния — он часто видел Снейпа, сидящего за карточным столом, с волосами, забранными в хвост, и неизменной сигарой во рту.

Снейп не был особо примечательной фигурой, и Гарри не смог бы сказать, почему запомнил его так ясно, будто видел только вчера. Снейп был некрасив и неразговорчив, не нюхал кокс и не слетал с тормозов, как другие, и Гарри ни разу не видел, чтобы он спал с женщинами. Он сомневался, что у Снейпа есть жена или любовница, хотя в их кругах это было обязательным пунктом для пропуска в высший свет, и даже Гарри частенько щеголял с дамами, выбирая самых роскошных. Но Снейп плевать хотел на любые правила.

— Злобный ублюдок, — выплюнул как-то Билл на вопрос Гарри. — Держись от него подальше, если дорожишь своей башкой и задницей.

Пассаж про задницу Гарри понял уже потом, когда они открыли охоту на Снейпа вдобавок к охоте за хоркруксами. Разведка доложила, что Снейп был замечен в публичных домах сомнительного толка и даже в дешёвых притонах в местечках вроде Смит-стрит. Странный выбор для гангстера его уровня. Впрочем, к тому времени Снейп уже оборвал все связи с Томом Риддлом.

Гарри не знал, что между ними произошло и почему Лорд оставил Снейпа в живых — из клана нельзя уйти просто так, это знает каждый, кто имеет хоть какое-то отношение к преступному миру. Но факт остаётся фактом: Снейп ушёл (или сделал вид, что ушёл) и залёг на дно, на какое-то время отправившись за границу.

А потом он увёл хоркрукс у Гарри из-под носа.

Их противостояние длилось четыре месяца — четыре месяца бесконечной гонки, во время которой Гарри почти перестал спать и окончательно забросил дела семьи. Снейп уходил от погони играючи, каждый раз оставляя Гарри в дураках, так что тот в конце концов начал сомневаться, что Снейп действует в одиночку. Поиски хоркруксов осложнялись необходимостью скрываться от людей Лорда — тот уже забил тревогу и бросил все силы на поимку вора.

В результате Снейп всегда оказывался быстрее — лишь на шаг, но этого хватало.

Гарри упустил момент, когда погоня за ним перестала быть просто делом чести и досадной необходимостью и превратилась в вызов, брошенный самому себе. Он объявил Снейпа своим личным врагом и поклялся убить во что бы то ни стало. Но сначала — вернуть то, что по праву принадлежит ему.

Этот говнюк спёр целых три хоркрукса.

Гарри знал о нём почти всё и ненавидел его — о, он так сильно его ненавидел.

И вот однажды это случилось. Ублюдок доигрался.

***

Он видел Снейпа при самых разных обстоятельствах — в дорогущих смокингах и характерной маске членов клана Волдеморта, в роскошных лимузинах и вонючих лондонских подворотнях, сжимающего ствол пушки и ножку хрустального бокала.

Но никогда ещё — вот так, на коленях. Прикованного к батарее, избитого, безоружного.

— Что, Поттер, кишка тонка? — Снейп ухмыляется, глядя ему в глаза, отчего рассечённая губа начинает кровоточить. — Ты перебил кучу людей, но я тебе не по зубам. Опусти пушку или отстрели мне башку, мать твою.

— Заткнись! — Гарри трясёт. Он пытается взять себя в руки, но ствол, нацеленный Снейпу между глаз, ходит ходуном. — Я убью тебя, Снейп, но не так. Я буду убивать тебя медленно, чтобы ты корчился от боли, сука.

— О, как страшно. — Снейп сплёвывает кровью ему под ноги. — Валяй, Поттер. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ни хрена от меня не добьёшься. Так что можешь приступать прямо сейчас.

Гарри прикрывает глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдыхает. Снейп не сможет ему навредить, у него сломаны рёбра и руки скручены за спиной так, что наверняка потеряли чувствительность. У него опухшая рожа и одежда, заляпанная кровью. Ему больно. Но этого недостаточно.

— Говори, откуда ты узнал о хоркруксах и зачем они тебе. Ты всё ещё работаешь на Волдеморта?

— С какой стати я должен отвечать? — лениво спрашивает Снейп. Странно, даже сейчас он не выглядит беспомощным. Гарри прижимает пистолет к его лбу и взводит курок.

— Может быть, потому, что я могу сделать с тобой всё что пожелаю?

— Тебе не испугать меня, Поттер. Боюсь, для этого у тебя слишком бедная фантазия.

И ржёт, паскуда.

В подвале старой заброшенной многоэтажки кроме них — никого, обшарпанные стены поглощают звуки, приглушая голоса, делая паузы между словами весомей и зловещей. Под потолком тускло мигает голая лампочка. Атмосфера, словно в лучших триллерах Дэвида Финчера — та ещё жуть, признаться.

Пистолет в руке тяжёлый и неповоротливый, как в самый первый раз.

Гарри помнит, как впервые выстрелил в человека — и убил, потому что так было нужно. Пуля попала в живот, и бедолага орал так, что Гарри не выдержал — добил выстрелом в висок, после чего его вывернуло прямо на труп. Прошло время, и он привык, перестал считать своих мертвецов, перестал видеть кошмары. Важен только адреналин, кипящий в крови, и то неповторимое, бесконечно долгое мгновение за секунду до, когда голова легка, а тело звенит от напряжения.

Гарри не знает, отчего сейчас всё иначе.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Хорошо. Попробуем по-другому. Даю слово, что отпущу тебя, Снейп, если скажешь мне, где хоркруксы. Тебе всё равно не собрать их все.

— А кто сказал, что мне нужны все? — невозмутимо отвечает Снейп. И это может означать только одно.

Он никуда не уходил от своего хозяина. И теперь Гарри у них на крючке.

Он бьёт Снейпа по лицу тяжёлой железной рукоятью — так, что голова болтается из стороны в сторону. Гарри зол и растерян: им никогда не найти украденные хоркруксы самостоятельно. Быть может, те уже вернулись к Волдеморту, и все их усилия напрасны.

Угрожать Снейпу бесполезно. Убить — слишком просто.

Снейп не издаёт ни звука, пока Гарри методично разукрашивает его лицо. Длинные волосы слиплись от крови, и Гарри сжимает их в кулаке, задирая Снейпу голову и приставляя пистолет ко лбу.

— Ну же, стреляй, — шепчет Снейп.

— Больше фантазии, Поттер, — глумится он.

— Сука, — рычит Гарри, чувствуя собственное бессилие. — Сраный ты пидор.

— А вот это уже интересней, — произносит Снейп после паузы. И смотрит как-то иначе.

Гарри совершенно не нравится этот взгляд.

— Так вот что тебя заводит, Поттер. Хочешь отомстить мне так, как я того заслуживаю?

— Что ты несёшь? — От неожиданности Гарри выпускает патлы Снейпа. Рука липкая и влажная.

— У тебя проблемы с самоконтролем, — продолжает тот. — Однако проявляются они только в моём присутствии. Я давно наблюдаю за тобой, Поттер, со всеми остальными ты прекрасно держишь лицо. Не так уж и трудно сделать выводы.

Гарри смотрит, как рот Снейпа растягивается в кривой улыбке. Такие блядски красные губы, распухшие от ударов.

— Хочешь знать, думал ли я о твоей прелестной юной заднице? О да, Поттер. Я бы с удовольствием засадил тебе по самые яйца. Так, чтобы ты раз и навсегда забыл о хоркруксах.

Гарри жарко. Он готов застрелить Снейпа прямо сейчас, но что-то его останавливает. Пусть говорит.

— Ты потому приказал своим дружкам убраться, не так ли? Решил поразвлечься, раз уж представилась возможность… Что ж, можешь воспользоваться шансом. У тебя достаточно веская причина унизить меня, чтобы после оправдаться перед самим собой.

— Ты отвратительный извращенец, — выплёвывает Гарри, потому что это уже слишком. Снейп просто чокнутый, ненормальный. Как вообще можно предположить такое?..

— Мальчик, — говорит вдруг Снейп почти нежно. — Глупый маленький Поттер. Только посмотри на себя. Как ты смущён.

— Ты нарываешься, Снейп, — Гарри почти шипит. Он едва может дышать от переполняющей его ненависти. — Хочешь, чтобы я выебал тебя? Так соскучился по чужому хую?

— Тебя приятно дразнить, Поттер, — серьёзно отвечает Снейп. — Ты сам не понимаешь, что с тобой происходит, не так ли? И от этого, — мерзкая ухмылка, — приятней вдвойне.

— У тебя на редкость поганый рот. Так и хочется его чем-нибудь заткнуть. — Гарри перекладывает пистолет в левую руку и подносит её к разбитым губам. Медленно ведёт по ним холодным металлическим стволом. — Я помогу тебе. Соси.

Снейп не торопится исполнять приказ. Кажется, Гарри всё-таки удалось его удивить.

— Не дошло? — Он настойчиво тычется пистолетом Снейпу в рот, несильно ударяет по зубам. — Хочешь остаться без башки? Мне нечего терять. — Гарри чуть прижимает пальцем курок. — От тебя всё равно ничего не добьёшься, так пусть будет хоть какая-то польза.

Снейп смотрит на него долгим пристальным взглядом — и медленно открывает рот.

Гарри проталкивает в него пушку, всё ещё не веря в происходящее. Снейп морщится, когда толстый ствол растягивает избитые губы, но покорно принимает глубже.

Гарри легко может представить, что он сейчас чувствует; как горький металл плавно движется во рту, весь в слюне и машинной смазке; как дуло упирается в нёбо, заставляя Снейпа мычать в безуспешной попытке расслабить горло. Гарри аккуратно вытирает мокрые щёки Снейпа и просовывает пистолет ещё глубже, хотя, кажется, глубже уже некуда. Снейп давится, пытаясь отстраниться, и Гарри вновь хватает его за волосы, слегка шевеля пистолетом во рту.

— Нравится? — хрипло выдыхает он. — Вот так. Развратная сучка.

Всё происходящее настолько немыслимо и жутко, что кровь быстрее бежит по венам, а член встаёт, больно упираясь в жёсткую ширинку брюк.

Глаза Снейпа затуманены, и Гарри готов поклясться, что не от боли.

Он осторожно вытаскивает пистолет изо рта, и Снейп кашляет, скорчив уродливую гримасу. От его губ к стволу тянется прозрачная ниточка слюны.

— Прекрасно, — говорит Гарри, расстёгивая ширинку. — Ну, чего ты ждёшь, Снейп? Ты ведь так долго об этом мечтал.

Снейп бросает на него короткий злой взгляд и пытается сплюнуть горькую слюну. Его рот распух ещё сильнее, а волосы прилипли к вискам.

Гарри нежно гладит некрасивое лицо и вновь приставляет пистолет ко лбу. Его возбуждённый член упирается Снейпу в щёку.

— Давай же, — приказывает он, и Снейп неожиданно слушается. Слегка размыкает губы, и Гарри с восторгом погружается до основания.

Это блядски восхитительно. Это совершенно безумно. Это лучше, чем всё, что он испытывал прежде.

Это может сравниться только с самой горячей перестрелкой — на запредельной скорости, высунувшись из окна тачки, когда ветер и адреналин выметают из тебя последние мозги.

Гарри трахает Снейпа в рот сильно и жёстко, придерживая его за затылок, пробивая себе путь в горло. Снейп хрипит и заливает пол слюной, Гарри меняет угол, тычется за щёку, надавливает членом на язык. Снейп сосёт, как профессиональная шлюха, пистолет Гарри упирается ему в лоб, а член — в глотку. И в какой-то момент всего этого становится слишком много.

Гарри кончает с громким стоном, спуская глубоко в горло, и держит Снейпа за голову, чтобы тот не вздумал испортить момент. Его язык идеально ласкает головку, а губы сжимаются кольцом, выдаивая член досуха.

Гарри отстраняется, тяжело дыша. Он весь в поту и готов поклясться, что только что испытал самый крышесносный оргазм в своей жизни.

Тишина между ними пахнет порохом, как выстрел, который вот-вот прогремит.

Гарри медленно опускает пистолет.

***

— Что теперь? Пристрелишь меня?

Гарри сидит на полу, в опасной близости от Снейпа. Он готов поспорить, что у того адски болят колени. А ещё — что у Снейпа всё ещё крепко стоит.

— Нет, — говорит он. Снейп выглядит странно удовлетворённым, словно это не его только что отымели в рот заряженным пистолетом и членом в придачу.

Гарри кажется, он никогда не поймёт этого человека.

Впрочем, хватит и того, что сегодня он понял кое-что о себе. Кое-что важное.

И теперь, когда все те сложные чувства, что вызывал в нём Снейп, наконец-то обрели название, Гарри думает, что тот ещё может им пригодиться.

— Я больше не работаю на Волдеморта, — говорит Снейп. — У меня с ним… свои счёты.

— И почему я должен тебе верить? — с интересом спрашивает Гарри.

— Потому что у тебя нет выбора. У каждого из нас — по три хоркрукса. Тебе не кажется, что «шесть» априори лучше, чем «три»?

Гарри раздумывает над этим преступно мало.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Если не лжёшь, конечно.

— Полагаю, мой рот сегодня доказал тебе свою… искренность.

И странное дело: несмотря на то, что Снейп по-прежнему связан и прикован к батарее, Гарри кажется, что эту битву проиграл вовсе не он.

Кажется, они оба уже давно бросили жребий.

______________________________  
(1) - Жребий брошен (лат.)  
(2) - Капореджиме - в терминологии мафии глава команды, который несёт ответственность за один или несколько видов криминальной деятельности в определённом районе города.  
(3) - Солдат - самый младший член семьи (клана), которого вводят в семью по рекомендации одного или нескольких капо.


End file.
